


Destiel

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Français | French, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet Destiel. Participation au White Day du Collectif NoName 2019.





	Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louisana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/gifts).



> Merci pour ce Cherik métallique, Lou.

Mon ange, un surnom con qui n'a jamais servi.  
Parce que ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée  
Mais tu es là, et tu me fais changer d'avis  
Parce que c'est véritablement qui tu es.

Et que j'aime mettre juste devant ton nom  
Rappeler à tous que tu es tout à fait mien  
La marque certaine de ma possession,  
Parce que c'est toi et moi, c'est notre lien. 

Mais c'est toi Castiel, l'Ange du Seigneur,  
Je ne peux plus te dire que je suis ton frère  
Il faut que je te dise que j'ai sur le coeur  
Je t'aime, avec mon corps, et de par ma chair.

Je tombe à genoux comme pour une prière,  
Je ne peux définitivement plus me taire.


End file.
